· нεαvεи ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Naruto a cumplido la mayoria de sus sueños y ahora esta junto a la mujer que ama, pero el destino le juege una mala treta haciendole perder lo que mas amaba, pero dejandole a un bello angel cuidandolo.


Hi hi tomodachis pues este fue mi primer One-shot de esta hermosa pareja NaruHina jeje de hecho me gustan muchas parejitas, pero, pues el SasuHina, NaruHina, KibaHina y GaaHina son las únicas que me gustan, y sigo diciendo fue mi primer One-shot de esta pareja asi que no se si me quedo como quería que quedara jeje XD pues solo eso, dejen reviews.

Declaracion:Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, lugares etc., solo los uso, como fines de entretener a la gente leyendo FanFics

By: Hinata.ElriC

* * *

Solo miro la luna, y veo tu sonrisa, tan cautivadora, tan solo de pensarlo me sonrojo, Cada vez que te veo siento que muero, pero que eh de hacer para que algún día te fijes en mi, que eh de hacer para que me logras amar al fin….

Porque siempre me miras, porque ese tornasol en tus mejillas, acaso me ¿ocultas algo? porque no me lo dices ya, espera, que yo tengo que decirte algo, que desde hace tiempo lo eh ocultado, me gustan tus ojos, que son como la luna en invierno, me gusta tu boca, que se pinta color carmín tan cálida tan hermosa, me gusta tu cuerpo tan perfecto, pero lo que mas amo, es aquella timidez, que se apodera de ti, si tan pudiese no ser tan tonto decirte que te amo, y que ahora si no te veo siento que me muero.

Heaven

Que con cariño me ofreciste

Con tu última sonrisa

Era muy bello

Tanto que saltaron mis lágrimas

Si supieras que desde que no te tengo ciento que muero, si supieras que cada vez que recuerdo tu sonrisa, lagrimas salen de mí, todo es tan hermoso, tu recuerdo, porque nos separamos si ambos nos amamos.

Seguramente, aquel día

Los dos conocimos por fin el amor

Recuerdas. Ese día que tan distraída tu mente se encontraba chocaste conmigo por accidente o casualidad, yo solo te tendí mi mano para ayudar a levantarte, y por primera vez mire aquellos ojos tan hermosos color luna que hasta El cielo los envidiaría, Tu me dijiste un Hola tímidamente como es costumbre de ti. Oh como me fascina eso de ti, no se que pretendía, no se porque me sonroje cuando te vi sonreír, no me pudiste haber gustado. No yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan, pero que hay en ti, lo que me hace que me haga querer mirarte, tal vez porque eres parecida a un Ángel, Mis impulsos me llevaron hacia ti, causándote un desmayo, por supuesto antes de caer te cogí por los brazos, que hermosa te ves durmiendo, te lleve a tu casa, Neji se puso furioso al verte en mis brazos yo le explique todo. Y desde ese día no quería dejar de verte incluso inventaba excusas tontas para estar junto a ti, Que baka me eh de ver, Como un perro tras de ti, eh comprendido, que no eh sido sinceró y que desde que te vi te deseo, eh estado cerca de ti mas de dos meses, incluso eh llegado a espiarte, estoy loco por ti, hace unos días me eh dado cuenta de que guardas una foto mía en uno de tus cajones, Ese día entre a escondidas a tu habitación, olía maravilloso. A jazmín y lavanda, me acerque a tu cajón, y mire esa foto mía y pensé "que diablos ni siquiera sabia que existía esto" debo aclarar que me asuste, pero después me emocione, empecé a creer que tu sentías algo por mi, que mas debía esperar, tenia que confesarte mi amor, mis deseos por ti, cuando iba a salir encontré tu diario, tenia curiosidad por saber tus secretos pero me dije no! La curiosidad me invadió lo Leí todo, Al finalizar tenia tanta rabia como es posible que tu padre te tratara así, tan denigrante a ti a su hija, su heredera, parece que sufres mucho, sufres como yo, entonces tu entraste de repente, no me viste pues yo me escondí. Estabas llorando se notaba en tu rostro y tus ojos, repetías palabras que no entendía hasta que por fin te escuche; decías que tu padre no te quería incluso que deseaba que murieras, te derrumbaste en la cama y decías que eras débil "débil tu por favor "me dije a mi mismo, Salí de mi escondite puse mi mano sobre tu hombro, te dije que no lloraras mas, tu me abrazaste y yo hice lo mismo no te quería soltar, " Te amo" te oí decir yo respondí por igual. No aguante las ganas de besarte, y así lo hice. Te dije que nunca más estarías sola, y tú tímidamente dijiste lo mismo

Nos buscamos el uno al otro

Nos perdemos de vez en cuando

Y al final nos encontramos

Así que, lo que quiera que sea, nos esperará

No aguante las ganas de besarte, y así lo hice. Te dije que nunca más estarías sola, y tú tímidamente dijiste lo mismo. Hemos tenido 4 años de noviazgo los mejores de mi vida, porque al fin comprendí que siempre te necesite, y tu a mi, Hoy Tsunade me envió a una misión peligrosa nos despedimos te pedí que me esperaras, tu sonreíste y me besaste como adoro eso de ti. Juro que cuando regrese te pediré matrimonio, gracias a ti. Eh cumplido casi todos mis sueños, estoy a una misión de calificar para hokage, comenze a caminar podía verte llorar, pero no lo soporte y emprendí el camino mas rápido. Para regresar contigo. Y con mi Hijo, crees que no lo se Hinata, crees que no te eh escuchado decirle a Ino y a Sakura que estas embarazada, y que estas nerviosa de que como reaccione. Estoy tan feliz por ello, eres el amor de mi vida, por eso terminare rápido esta misión para estar contigo, eh estado en esta misión mas de 6 meses. Me pregunto como estarás, mas bella que antes, de seguro gordita por el embarazo que hermosa te veras, debes tener 8 meses, Encontré mi objetivo, no fue tan difícil, espera un momento esto ah sido un trampa, trato de escapar estoy atrapado en un jaula de chakra, Alguien comienza a lanzar kunai, mientras mas me atacan por la espalda yo sin poder hacer nada. Pero no me rendiré regresare contigo, siento una presión en mi pecho, por kami-sama que no seas tu Hinata, que todo este bien, Escucho tu voz , volteo a la derecha y te veo herida y sangrando, 2 ninjas te tienen atrapada, No puedo verte, enfurezco, no me controlo, no tardo ni 5 min. En terminar con todos. Pero no se que hago ahora voy hacia ti, que me pasa. Porque no me detengo, No no!! No quiero hacerte daño, NO!! Hinata Hinata!! Perdóname perdóname.! No quería hacerte daño.

No es nada excepto

El destino

Estas en esta cama de hospital tu luz se esta apagando, La bebé esta Bien, pero tu, No! por favor Hinata se fuerte, tu te salvaras de esta, te lo ruego no, nos dejes, Abres lentamente tus ojitos, estas llorando mi amor, no llores no quiero ver tristes esos ojitos, me dices que todo se ah acabado para ti y que cuide muy bien a la bebé, que te perdone por ser una caga para mi.: pero que demonios dices Hinata.! Te salvaras. Onegai no nos dejes.

la la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la la

En el cielo fijaste

Las estrellas que ahora brillan tiernamente para mí

Me dices que mire al cielo, que vea las estrellas, lo hago. Esta hermoso. Tan hermoso como tu. Veo a la pequeña Shizuka. Ese es el nombre que escogí porque significa pureza, porque es tan pura como tu, tu respiración se esta agitando, tu corazón se esta apagando.

Quédate a mi lado, amor

Cruzando el tiempo y cambiando tu forma

¿Lo ves? Aún el futuro no ha sido desvelado

Permanece oculto aquí, así

¡Quédate junto a mi amor.! No hay nada que nos pueda separar, por favor. Perdóname por herirte, perdóname por dejarte asi como estas, yo debía ser el que esta muriendo. Permanece junto a mi., te necesito, necesito tu sonrisa, tu amor, Con hilillos de voz me dices que ama a la bebe –como no amarla si es fruto de nuestro amor… pero no nos dejes te lo ruego.

Quédate a mi lado, amor

Cruzando el tiempo y cambiando tu forma

El futuro que aún no hemos visto

Permanece oculto aquí

¡No! Porque cierras los ojos, no cierres esos ojitos, no! Mi amor. Tu corazón se apago, nos has dejado, te gas marchado, prometo que no te fallare sere el mejor padre y el mejor hokage lo veras, cumplo una meta, pero pierdo un estrella, mi estrella mi Hinata-chan..

Créeme, mi amor

Vives dentro de mí

Así que nunca

Te diré adiós

Nunca te diré adiós, porque tu siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Seguramente, aquel día

Los dos conocimos por fin el amor

Recuerdas cuando nos dijimos que nos amábamos, recuerdas, todas esas noches yo no puedo olvidarlas, no puedo superarlas porque en mi universo no hay mujer mas hermosa y tierna que tu, y ahora estoy aquí con nuestra Hija, ya han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste, pero nunca nos dejaste porque tu nos cuidas y nos das tu amor, Shizuka esta hermosa, se parece a ti, soy un buen hokage, te extraño, no puedo evitar soltar lagrimas, de tristeza porque te extraño. Me siento tan culpable de que yo te herí, soy un idiota, lo soy, pero siempre estoy aquí, llorando por ti. Soy feliz porque de nuestro amor creció una hermosa niña, a la que quiero con todo mi ser, no te preocupes. Hinata yo nunca te dire adiós porque tu vives dentro de mi, en algunos años yo estaré junto a ti . lo prometo.

Créeme, mi amor

Vives dentro de mí

Así que nunca

Te diré adiós


End file.
